Wizards and Demigods Collide
by Solangelo4eva
Summary: Percy and nine others are transported to hogwarts by order of the gods, What will happen. Read to find out. Set after BoO no ToA and during OotP (dosnt exacly follow plot line though) oh and Leo was thought to be dead only to show up at the big house three days later. Ships; Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, & Solangelo. Enjoy, on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note:_**

 **Ok so this story is a variation of my other story, under the same name, Please enjoy.**

 **Now onto the story~**

 _Percy POV_

I was helping Jason build a shrine for Eos, Goddess of dawn, two days after my seventeenth birthday, when Malcolm Pace, Annabeth's half-brother, walked up to me and Jason.

"Chiron wants to see you guys in the Big House." With that said, he walked off in the direction of the Athena cabin. Jason and I shrugged and raced over to the big house.

"Oh good you guys are here. Well come on in and sit down, everyone else is already here." Chiron said. Jason and I shrugged and went to sit down on the couch.

"I bet your all wondering why you are here. Well you see you have another quest, by order of the gods." I groaned and looked around at everyone. Most of us were not very happy with this except probably Will, he was smiling, but then again when is he not, ever since Nico and Will had started dating Will was always smiling. Anyway after our groaning, Chiron continued telling us about the quest,

"Oh You will be going to a school to protect a boy and his friends from a war." He continued

"Why aren't you being more specific" Thalia asked, I turned around to see her sitting in a chair with her feet up, I hadn't noticed her when I walked in, but it was probably because she was sitting in a chair with a camo design and she was wearing a camo outfit and It blended in with the chair.

"Ok, I'll zoom into the details, Wiches and wizards are real" We nodded, it didn't really faze us since we _are_ children of mythology

" They have a school for them in Scotland, the school is called Hogwarts-" he was cut off from our laughter,

"Why would anyone name a school after a skin disease?!" Leo choked out while laughing. We laughed a bit harder after this, when we calmed down Chiron continued

"You will go to this school and protect Harry Potter from a war with Voldemort." Again we burst out laughing

"Omgs that guy has caused SOO much paper work. I want to go over to his face and just punch him to 'that place'." Nico said after laughing then Will hugged him

"No" he said firmly and softly like a child.

"Aww" Piper cooed "they are so cute." Piper whispered, as to prove her point Nico snuggled into Will's shoulder and sighed.

"Anyway Hecate will be arriving soon, to help teach you magic. you will train for a week and then leave the 29th." We nodded and he continued. "You will go undercover as Wizards from Olympia High, But also from Camp-Halfblood. See they have a Few different types of Wizards. There are Pure-bloods who are direct legacies of Hecate, There are Half-bloods which like you is half mortal but unlike you they are also half Wizard, and then There are muggle-borns or otherwise known as mud blood, don't call them that though it's offensive, these wizards were blessed by Hecate at a young age. Those are the breeds, but the there are wizards that have other powers like Animagi and metamorphagus..."

After a lot of explaining we headed of to the pavilion for dinner.

"This is going to be a long quest." Hazel said as we were walking to the Poseidon table. The Poseidon table had sorta become the seven table since Leo got back. Everyone nodded in agreement as we sat down.

"How are we going to keep a secret for an entire year." I asked

"We've been doing it since forever Seaweed brain."

"Oh…Right. Haha, I knew that" I said remembering that not the whole world knew about us.

"But we aren't going to be able to see our friends and family for a year!" Will exclaimed sadly

"That's good." Nico said

"No it's not, Reyna will personally go over there and kill you Nico." Hazel said warning her half-brother

"Oh I forgot I now have more not DNA related family." He said staring at the table. We all laughed as we ate. We talked for a bit then headed back to the big house because Chiron needed us.

"Oh you're here come on in Hecate's here." We walked in

"Hello young heroes, I'm here to give you your wands and magic also I need to turn you all into 15 year olds, Nico, Hazel I can't use the mist to make you guys look older because it won't work with the wizards so you will just have to stick with these guys no matter what." She said. We all nodded sitting on the couches. "Here you all go." She waved her hand and a box appeared in all our hands. I opened mine, on the side of the box it said 'Ash, 12 inches, Core of hippocampi hair'

"Cool" I said

"Yes now I need you all to stand there," she pointed at a wall "except Nico and Hazel, so I can turn you into 15 year olds." Once we were all standing there she waved her hand and I saw everything get taller, no wait, I was shrinking. I realized Jason was still taller than me…

"No way."

"What" Jason said from next to me

"How are you still… TALLER THAN ME" Jason started laughing, so did Leo and soon everyone was laughing, but me. "It's not funny he is a Giant!!"

"One inch Squirtle, one inch." Nico said. Oh did I forget to mention all the ridiculous nicknames these guys came up with for me.

"Anyway go to sleep you will need your rest." I was heading back to my cabin when Hecate stopped Annabeth and I.

"Young heroes, your nightmares will ease to a stop the longer you are 15. That way you won't have nightmares at hogwarts and wake up all the students." We nodded in gratitude and went back to our cabins.

About one week later we headed off to Diagon Alley to get our stuff.

"Ok so I think Thalia,Piper and I will go to get broomsticks. Uh… Frank, you and Hazel will go get our books, seeing as you're the only one here who doesn't have dyslexia. Percy, you and Will will go get pets-" She was cut off

"And Nico, I have a doctors note!" Nico said

"Nico 'I have a doctors note' diangelo" I muttered. Annabeth continued

"Ok um… Leo and Jason you guys will get cauldrons, crystal balls, telescopes and brass scales. Ok we will all meet back at the leaky cauldron to eat and then we'll go get our robes." We nodded and went our separate ways.

After getting lost we finally found the pet store.

"Is this it?" Nico asked

"Yes." Will said motioning Nico inside. When we walked in most of the animals scrambled out of the way.

"Sorry, that's my fault" Nico said "Animal hate m-" he got cut of when a kitten jumped onto his head and settled in his hair. I started laughing.

"Omgs that is so cute!" Will said. Nico tried to look up without moving his head, failed and scowled.

"Well I guess that's one down." We walked over to the counter and got Nico his cat. Now that I got a closer look the cat was all black except it's paws and muzzle, they were white. I walked back over to the animals. I found a grey owl.

"Hey look it's Annabeth's soul owl." I said to Will. I turned around, owl on my arm, and saw Will holding a white kitten who looked the exact opposite from Nico's cat with a black muzzle and black paws.

"Accurate representation of you two." I said when the cats started playing with each other.

We ended up getting the two cats for Nico and Will. The owl for Annabeth. We got Jason a white owl with black patches of feather, making it look like it got struck by lightning. We got Leo a cat with a pelt that looked like it was made of fire and it had black paws so it was perfect for Leo. We got Hazel a yellow tabby that shone so bright it looked like it was made of gold. We got Thalia a brown cat with yellow splotches. Piper had a beautiful snowy white owl. Meanwhile we got frank a multicolored owl. I didn't get a pet because of what I saw outside. We walked out side and sitting there looking up at me was… Small Bob!

"Omgs it's Small Bob!" I said excitedly. I picked him up and put him in my hood. Picked up the other cages and walked with Nico and Will to the leaky cauldron. Once we got there we saw the rest of the gang there.

"Annabeth look who I found!" I said pulling out Small Bob

"Is that Small Bob?" She asked and I nodded.

"We should probably change his name so the wizards don't think it's weird." I said sadly. Annabeth nodded in agreement

We handed out the animals and everyone named them. Small bob was renamed Chase, Annabeth's Owl was named Athena. Jason's Owl was named Lightning, Thalia's cat was named Pine. Pipers was owl named Snowy while Frank's was named Rainbow. Leo's cat was named Soot, Nico's cat was named Sunshine and Will's cat was named Moon.

Check for answers to why Small Bob was named Chase. You could also think of it as a tribute to Annabeth.

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry POV_

I heard that a few exchange students from America were coming to London to study at hogwarts. Of course Mrs. Weasley, being the kind person she is, volunteered to let them stay over before the school year started. They were supposed to get here in an hour.

"What do you think the Americans are like?" Ron asked.

"Dunno." I said.

"Well they will be different than us, probably talk differently, I've read that even though we both speak English they are like completely different languages." Hermione said. Me and Ron shrugged, We went to play wizards chess till the Americans got here

About an hour later Mrs. Weasley said we should wait for the Americans outside. Hermione and Ron were leaning against a railing talking while I was sitting on the steps. It was a pretty normal day until these ten kids walked out of the shadows and one fainted.

"Jason get me the nectar" one sighed. Another one grabbed a bottle of 'Nectar' and gave it to the guy who asked for it. The guy opened the bottle and feed it to the fainted kid, he woke up immediately.

"What'd I miss." He asked. Both blondes sighed and helped him up. There was this elf-ish kid running around screaming "Fire" for no reason and another kid who looked like me randomly doing summersaults*. I saw they had trunks and owls, etc. and assumed they were the exchange students so I walked over.

"Hello?" I said. The kid doing summersaults got up immediately and pulled out a pen. How is a pen going to help you? "Are you the exchange students from America?" I asked them. My lookalike put the pen back in his pocket, sighed and then replied.

"Yes we are." He looked around at his friends. "Leo!" He called. The elf-ish kid stopped running around and appeared at my lookalike's side.

"Are there more of you?" Leo asked.

"Uh yeah, Ron, Hermione!" I called. Ron and Hermione walked up to me. By now all the Americans were in front of me. "Uh Lets go inside." I said turning around. I heard the Americans following us as we made our way back. I knocked on the door and heard shuffling inside. Then Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Oh Hello, come inside and have a seat at the table we just finished a meeting." Oh that's also probably why she wanted us to go outside, because the order was having a meeting.

We walked into the dining room where Snape, Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, Sirius, Tonks and Mr. Weasley were sitting at the table. We sat around the table and the Americans followed.

"Well I'm Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly Weasley." Mr. Weasley said introducing himself and his wife. "This is…" He said signaling for someone to introduce themselves.

"Severus Snape, I'll be your potions instructor at Hogwarts." Snape said in his steely voice.

"I'm Reamus Lupin." He said

"Alastor Moody." He Said.

"I'm Tonks, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I am Sirius Black." The twins continued

"I'm Fred Weasley ." One started

"And I'm George Weasley ." The other finished.

"Well I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said

"Ron Weasley." His sister continued

"Ginny Weasley"

"And I'm Harry Potter." I said. I hoped they wouldn't overreact like most people do when they hear my name, they didn't they just continued.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Percy Jackson so-" He paled he didn't continue what he was saying and looked down.

"Um I'm Annabeth Chase. This is Leo Valdez, Thalia, Nico Di'angelo, Will Solace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Lavesque, Jason Grace and Piper McLean." She said pointing to everyone in turn.

"Nice to meet you all." Mrs. Weasley said. "Now you guys go get some rest we need to talk." She said turning to us. We got up and shuffled up the stairs.

"There is something up with them." I said as soon as we got upstairs.

"Yeah did you see that one kid, he looked like a death eater." Ron pointed out

"What if they are death eaters!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But do you really think he would recruit that young, he looks like a second year." I said. "We need a plan." I continued

"Well school year starts tomorrow. Maybe we can ask them subtle questions on the train." Hermione said. Me and Ron nodded in agreement. I looked out the window, it was late.

"Well I'm tired, I'm heading off to bed, Good night." Ron said, he left the room. I followed.

"Night Hermione." I said. I walked over to my bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

 ** _/Authors Note:_**

 **Just something I envision Percy doing. Funny story about my "friend", he would do summersaults during soccer in kindergarten. Any** **way hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Love, Your Author**

 **~Solangelo4eva**


	3. Chapter 3

**Underline is another language**

 _POV Percy_

The Wizards left and we were left with the adults.

"This is a list of everyone who knows about your world." Snape said. "Now who are you?"

"Son of Poseidon, Annabeth is a Daughter of Athena, Nico is a Son of Hades, Hazel is a Daughter of Pluto, Jason is a Son of Jupiter, Thalia is a Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis, Leo is a Son of Hephaestus, Piper is a Daughter of Aphrodite, Frank is a Son of Mars with Poseidon blood and Will is a Son of Apollo." I said pointing to everyone.

I looked at the list, it was mostly the Professors at Hogwarts. There was even more explaining and just when I thought I was going to fall asleep it stopped.

"Ok you guys must be tired, off to bed the train leaves at 11:00." Mrs. Weasley said. We walked up to our rooms and we all said goodnight.

"Night Annabeth." I said kissing her. I walked over to my bed and laid down. As soon as I closed my eyes I feel into a dreamless sleep.

"Are you sure he's alive?"

"Yeah he's just a deep sleeper."

"What if we drop water on him?"

"Nope if anything it'll make him sleep deeper."

"How?"

"Um, he's just a weird being."

"What if we make Annabeth scream, that'll wake him up!"

"That'll scare him."

"Oh I have an idea! Everyone stand back." Shuffling Noises

"PERCY WAKE UP THERE's BLUE PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!" I bolted awake.

"PANCAKES! WHERE!?" I looked around and realized the voices had come from Harry, Jason, Ron, Piper, Ginny, Leo, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico. "Hey that's not nice" I pouted. Will walked over and hugged Nico from behind as Hazel and Hermione walked in the room, Frank was sitting on his bed while the twins were nowhere in sight. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten o'clock Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Of course Wise Girl knows all." I chuckled.

I got up and walked over to my trunk. Most people left the room to go down stairs. I changed clothes and made sure riptide was in my pocket before heading downstairs.

"Finally!" Thalia exclaimed rolling her eyes. "Train leaves in thirty minutes."

"How long is this ride?" I asked the wizards

"About 7 hours (idrk)" Hermione said. We all groaned. The wizards looked at us weirdly and I had to explain.

"We all have ADHD." I said hoping that would clear it up. The wizards nodded and we went outside. As soon as the trunks were in the car, we filed in.

"You want us to run INTO A WALL?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yes here Fred and George will demonstrate." said gesturing for the twins to go. They ran straight into the wall full speed wheeling there stuff in front of them. They passed straight through it. Annabeth stayed staring at the wall for a second.

"I nominate Pinecone Face to go first!" I said

"Call me that again I'll have a knife at your throat."

"Let's Go SPARKLES!" Nico said with fake enthusiasm. I turned and looked at him. Will had his head on Nico's and was hugging him from behind.

"No let Death Breath go first."

"Oh shut it Repair boy!"

"Just uh LEO! Go through the wall!" Piper said adding charmspeak to her voice. Leo ran towards the wall with his stuff and passed right through.

"Ok Sparky your next." Jason hesitated but then, with a look to Piper, ran and passed through the wall.

"Haze you and frank, after me. Percy and Annabeth after, um Will and Death boy after them. And then Thalia." She said with a bit of charmspeak. After Frank, Hazel and Piper went through Annabeth and I ran through. We passed right through and looked around.

"Wow this is Amazing, the architecture is incredible!" Annabeth said. I looked around and saw the rest of the seven. We walked over and waited for the rest of them to come through.

After everyone was one this side we made our way to the train.

"Let's get the seats at the back so we can talk." Jason said. We agreed and headed to the back. Sadly the wizards followed us.

"Ancient Greek?" I asked, the others nodded. We walked into the campartment to find a boy sitting inside.

"Neville! Haven't seen you since forever, how are you!?" Annabeth said to Neville. "We got a few stories for ya!" She continued, Neville got up and hugged her then Will and I.

"Good to see you guys, been so long." Neville said.

"Hi I'm Neville, Son of Demeter"

"Nico Di'angelo…" I zoned out as everyone introduced themselves to Neville.

"How do you guys know Neville? Neville! You know another language? And What language is that!" Hermione asked rapidly.

"Uh Neville used to go to our Camp, We learned that language there but it's not that important. And we can't tell you what language that is." Will answered. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, we made small talk for most of the ride until someone walked in.

"You must be the exchange students, you should be sitting with me not with these Mud-bloods and Blood traitors." Draco said.

"Malfoy" I heard Harry say through gritted teeth. I got up,

"Hello I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to see you again"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Pureblood, you all shouldn't hang out with these blood traitors and mud bloods they'll make you stink. Plus we have to catch up" He said

"Cool." Nico said walking out the door with him. I caught his eye and mouthed. 'Ask him something' I nodded and sat back down.

"He didn't see you." I said to Annabeth.

"Looks like your friend has gone over to the slytherin side." Ron said with a look of disgust. I shook my head. About five minutes later Nico walked in.

"Sorry that took so long had to get that 'pure bloods' filthy blood of my hand, made his nose bleed." I high fived him and mouthed 'nice story' while Will fretted over if he was ok. The wizards looked pretty happy to see that someone had taught Malfoy a lesson. I mentally laughed, back at camp Draco was one of the sweetest Athena kids. Soon enough I heard "My father will hear about this" being yelled down the hall. I walked to the door

"Go eat your tongue Malfoy!" I yelled back, Silence. I walked back in and sat down next to Annabeth.

"Your brothers changed." I said, she nodded. Soon after the castle came into view.

"Gods, the Architecture is amazing. A truly fantastic castle." Annabeth continued mumbling on about how amazing the castle was.

We were walking over to the carriages as Hermione was explaining that they pull themselves when I saw something wrong.

"Are you sure they pull themselves?" I asked cutting into whatever she was saying.

"Yes, Positive." She said

"Well you're wrong" Annabeth said.

"Thestrals!" Nico said excited.

 _'Hello masters'_ the thestrals said into my mind.

"Hazel, Nico can you hear them?" I asked. They nodded- well Hazel nodded Nico he just continued to hug the horses.

"That's so weird, the carriages have always pulled themselves, why are there horses now?" Harry asked

"Dead horses. Can only be seen by those who've seen death. We can all see them, you?" Hazel said/asked. Harry shuddered while Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

We got on the carriage and rode to the castle, Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

_POV Harry_

The whole carriage ride the Americans were talking, I can't tell you what they were talking about because I have no idea. The kept speaking in this language that sounded Ancient, older than English even. But it was weirder that they seemed to know Neville. Anyway I planned on asking Hermione about it later, she probably had some idea. We walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"There nicknames are so bizarre." Ron said

"Yeah, they don't even make sense, Death breath? Wise girl? Seaweed brain?" Hermione said shaking her head.

I was about to respond when the first years and the exchange students walked in. There were whispers all throughout the hall about the Americans. I saw almost everyone swooning over them. I had to admit, they were pretty impressive, they all had a muscle built and a few scars as if they did combat or something.

They stood at the back of the group, silently talking. After Dumbledore stood up and silenced everyone in the great hall, Professor Mcgonagall started calling names out. Soon all the first years were sorted and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back to hogwarts everyone, or just welcome. These students here are from Olympia Camp for half-bloods, their headmaster and I have planned for them to stay this year for an exchange program. I will let them introduce themselves and what they specialize in. And if they want they will demonstrate. They will be sorted but will live in a tent near hagrids hut please do not bother them or you will end up very hurt. I also will warn you they preform wandless magic and elemental magic and are very skilled in both magic and combat so I warn you not to get on their bad side." Dumbledore said

"Wandless magic? Elemental magic? Only highly skilled Wizards can perform wandless or elemental magic." Hermione whispered to us.

"This year we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge, now-" He was interrupted by a pink toad- Uh person.

"Ehem thankyou for the introduction Albus, it is great to see your faces smiling back at me" She said in a sickly sweet voice. I ignored her and looked towards the Americans. They were walking up to the podium where Dumbledore stood.

Percy and Annabeth were at the front with Nico and Will, while the others followed slightly behind. They got to the front and turned towards the crowd. Percy looked towards his friends while Annabeth scanned the crowd. Seconds later her eyes locked on someone. She made her way towards the slytherin table but didn't need to go the whole way there, she was hugged suddenly by a blonde in slytherin robes. I looked closer and saw that it was Draco Malfoy!

"What's going on this is crazy." Ron whisper yelled next to me. I nodded. Annabeth whispered something to Draco, who then sat back down, and headed over to the Ravenclaws. She stood at the front of the table with her arms open in a hug position. Nothing was happening, everyone was either looking at Annabeth, the Americans, umbridge, or Draco. Suddenly Luna got up and made her way to Annabeth and gave her a hug. Annabeth smiled and went to join her friends.

"That was… Strange." Hermione said. I agreed. I looked back to the pink lady she had stopped talking and was looking at Annabeth, Draco and Luna. Everyone around us started mumbling things to their friends until Dumbledore called for silence. Umbridge went to sit down and the Americans stepped up.

"Hi… umm I'm Percy Jackson and I specialize in the elemental magic of water." He said sheepishly. He stepped back and Leo took his place.

"I'm Leo Valdez and I specialize in the fire element."

"Im Jason Grace, I specialize in lightning."

"Thalia, Jason's sister I also specialize in lightning."

"Annabeth Chase. Um I'm pretty much just good at combat."

"Same" Frank, Piper and Will said at the same time.

"Frank Zhang."

"Piper McLean."

"Will Solace." He pushed Nico forward.

"Hey! Umm Nico Di'angelo and I specialize in… uh what would it be called?" He turned to look at his friends and then turned back. "Oh yeah, necromancy. Raising the dead, talking to spirits, you know the ushe." He finished and people started whispering

"And I guess I'm last, well I'm Hazel Levesque and I specialize in um what's it called? I think it would be called gemstone manipulation." She said causing more whispers.

"Now on to the sorting. Step up and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and it will sort you." Professor Mcgonagall said.

 _Leo POV_

I stepped up to the stool and sat on it. The teacher put the hat on my head and it went dark, it was probably covering my eyes.

 _Hm very smart, very brave would do well in Ravenclaw_

'Um what?' I mentally asked

 _Or Gryffindor, died once hmm._

'Well I look better in red'

 _'Must be GRYFFINDOR!'_ The hat yelled in my ear.

"Ow" I said as I walked over to where the wizards in red sat.

 _Hazel POV_

After seeing Leo go to the Gryffindor table I walked up to the stool, sat down and the hat was placed on my head.

 _Mm a very old mind_

'Oh um yeah'

 _Gryffindor or Hufflepuff would do for you_

I don't know'

 _Better be 'GRYFFINDOR '_

I walked over and sat next to Leo and Frank stepped up

 _Frank POV_

As soon as the hat was placed on my head it yelled in my ear

' _GRYFFINDOR_ ' it said I hurried over to Hazel. After went Nico and then Will

 _Will POV_

I expected to be placed in Hufflepuff or with Nico so I walked over to the hat expecting a fast answer. Instead it just sat there mumbling stuff.

'Hello can you put me with my boyfriend, please.'

 _Oh but you'd do well in Hufflepuff. But he would need you? 'GRYFFINDOR'_

I hurried over and sat next to Nico. Everyone else was sorted into Gryffindor until there was only Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth stepped up and when the hat was place on her head it flinched.

 _Annabeth POV_

 _Oh my, this hurts so much pain._

'Oh I'm sorry I'll shield the worst of it'

 _Better now let's see let's do 'GRYFFINDOR'_

I smiled and went to sit next to my friends and waited for Percy. I still couldn't believe two of my siblings were here, it was incredible.

Percy POV

I slowly walked up to the hat, everyone's eyes were on me it felt weird. I sat down on the stool and the hat was lowered on to my head, but before it even reached my head it started screaming. I jumped off the stool and Annabeth came up to me.

"AHHHHH, GET ME AWAY FROM THAT! IT HURTS SO MUCH, HIS PAST, HIS LOSSES, EVERYTHING, HE SHOULD BE DEAD!" Annabeth hugged me as we stared at the hat, everyone was staring at the hat in silence.

"HE WOULD BE GOOD ANYWHERE JUST GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" The hat yelled. I just made my way to the Gryffindor table slowly as Mcgonagall took the hat away. Everyone was either looking at me or talking about me. Dumbledore stood up.

"Silence!" He yelled. It boomed across the hall until everyone was quiet.

"It is now time for the feast" Cheering. Food appeared on the table.

 _Harry POV_

That was the weirdest thing ever. The hat never reacts like that.

After Dumbledore called for the feast everything went back to normal sorta. People were talking but most kept stealing glances at the Americans or Malfoy or Luna. How come all the Americans were sorted into Gryffindor? They were getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you didn't please comment or pm me to tell me how to make it better. Have a nice rest of your day! ~.~_**

 ** _Love, Your Author_**

 ** _~ Solangelo4eva_**


End file.
